


In her eyes

by Iriline



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: Loneliness was all Zelda Spellman was feeling now... but won't it change when the eyes of a certain demoness had crossed hers ?





	1. Just a light touch

« Aunt Zee? Are you with me ? » asked the shrill voice of the blond.

Popping out of her thoughts, Zelda looked at her niece surprised. She raised a brow and remembered what she was about to do. Watching a horror movie this Friday night. She wasn't so keen on cinema but... she couldn't say ''no'' to Sabrina. She said that it would be a way for her to forgive herself for what she said some days ago. But the truth was that the teenage witch was worried about her auntie... since a moment she was totally off reality. All she was doing was: taking care of the stolen baby and read the news... even her sarcastic tones had faded and whoever knew the ginger, know how well she could talk fluent sarcasm... and indeed, the eldest Spellman wasn't in a really good mood since her sister moved in another room... now she was lonely and what she felt was pure loneliness. With her studies, Sabrina wasn't home too often, Hilda as always, decided to work more hours than needed and Ambrose... well... with his new freedom he was spending most of his time with this guy... Luck. So she was all by herself with a baby she stole from the high priest. So tonight was her night and she let the baby girl to her sister without any objections possible. But she had to admit it... she was worried sick! She was far from the toddler now and she couldn't do anything if a problem happened.

« Sorry Sabrina, I was just deep in thoughts... so... what do you want to see? »

« Don't worry Aunt Zelda, it happens! But for now, let's order the tickets for this movie. » said the youngest. 

The ginger nodded and looked at the poster. At the sight of it, she could know what kind of film it will be... a gore-ish one more precisely! Well, she wasn't the kind of person enjoying such stereotypical bullshit but once in a while it was fun to just let go... well she wasn't so sure about it but still, she will watch the picture!

She paid for it, but she also took some popcorn with her. She always enjoyed the sweet smell of it... and there was nothing better than watching a movie while eating some popcorn! It was, even more, the case with bloody movies. All that blood always made her hungry... only the dark lord knew why. 

« Oh, Sabrina ! » exclaimed a familiar voice. « And isn't that your aunt! »

Shit... she thought she would have a moment with her niece but it has been spoiled by the only presence of this nosy teacher of hers... and the sound of her voice had made her feel goose bumps rise all over her body... 

« Ms. Wardwell ! » answered back the teen. 

The eldest witch, turn to see the person she disliked the most. Well, she wasn't the kind to socialize easily but with this one it was different. It was as if the vixen ( as she liked to call her ) was a threat for her family and her own sanity. So as an acknowledgment of the other witch's presence, the ginger put her gaze into Mary's one. It seems as if she was falling into a pound of pure darkness... she turned her eyes elsewhere because she felt drawn in the other... 

« I guess you are here for the movie? What about we head to the room... after all we are not here for some idle chit-chat. » the ginger said with a cold stare at the other woman.

« It's a good idea, may I join you then? »

« That will be a pleasure Ms. Wardwell. » cut off Sabrina before her aunt could even refuse the presence of the professor. 

She put her murderous glare at the brunette, which the other answered with her usual smile... at this moment the ginger could have killed her without any hesitation... but she headed to the room instead. She was there to have a good time and anything would disturb her from doing so.

« Let's get going or we'll be late. » she said drily. 

The other witches looked at each other with a smile and followed the redhead. The reaction of the oldest Spellman was amusing to see... and Lilith wanted to see more of it. It was a game for her, a game which she would win... well that's what she thought. After all, the famous Zelda Spellman was such fierce witch to play with...

But wasn't it what she was craving? A prey hard to get? Even if Zelda was one of the biggest devotees of this coven, if she sees you as a threat for her family she wouldn't hesitate to slit your throat... well, if you were lucky of course. Mary knew for instance how too well that the ginger's imagination had no limits when it came to killing or punishing. She might be loving and protective but she could be cruel and merciless. As she could be herself... as the fire she wasn't a gentle mistress... and she always ends up consuming what she wanted.   
If she played well, she could be closer to her main interest, Sabrina, but she had to admit that the eldest was even more interesting... she always loved challenges after all. 

So they followed in silence, but the look of the dark-head was focused on the gorgeous silhouette of her student's aunt. And Zelda could feel it... it gave her chills through her bones. She felt as if she was a bird in its cage, being watched by an hungered cat... it was not a pleasant sensation, really. But if she paid to much attention she will know sooner or later that she was a bird of prey... as precise and powerful those magnificent creatures could be. But she kept walking, with pride and honor, as all Spellman always did ! Nothing would stand in her way. Nothing. But for now, she was about to watch a movie with her niece and her irritating yet tenacious teacher. She will have to make the best of it anyway. 

So they arrived and take their sits, but before Mary could think about sitting next to her beloved niece, the ginger took place at the right of the teen, forcing the brunette to go next to her. Like this, she could keep an eye on her. But at her surprise, Mary seemed more pleased than deceived to sit at the left of the witch. Well, at least she won't complain. 

There was a heavy silence before the movie began. But once the sound spread through the room, everything seemed to be fine. She got her box full of popcorn on her knees, ready to be eaten by her and Sabrina. So she picked one as the pictures started to move. She figured that it has been a long time since she hasn't gone to a cinema, and was pleased to see the progress in quality they have made during this decade... mortals could have good ideas.

Everything was happening as planned, the movie was full of blood. All those worshipers of the false god were dying one by one, in a way so wicked that even a witch couldn't think of it. She had eaten half of the bucket now. She was hungry and a bit excited... guess it has been a long time since she hadn't had some sexual intercourses. But she won't have any for a moment though. She had to take care of a new baby and her new solitude had made her more depressed than anything. 

« May I have one... ? » whispered the brunette at her left.

The sweet breath on her ear made her blush and slightly shiver. But she hoped the dark had hidden everything of it.  
« Yes... » she said sharply. 

« Thank you... » she purred at her ear before leaning against Zelda.

She was quite surprised when she felt the soft chest of the other witch pressing against her arm. So she suppressed a shaking breath and focused on the movie. But the sweet smell of the brunette was so alluring.   
From the other side, Lilith was more than aware of the effect she had on the other witch. She could feel the need rushing into Zelda's body. But she did as if nothing of such had happened. Playing innocent always had been her favorite game even if every gesture were calculated. And for her greater pleasure, this seemed to trigger the ginger witch... this game of false innocence. After she grabbed what she wanted, she smiled at the ginger, showing some ''gratitude'', but the seductive part of it was well predicted. For Zelda... of course, it was seen as a provocation, which she answered with a murderous glare. 

The ginger witch needed to flee, just to retake some kind of composure. Plus she had no choice. Even if she was the poker-face queen, sometimes she had to retreat or she will lose the war, and she can't have this kind of luxury. So she stood up, dignity blazing into her gaze and she went to the toilet, excusing herself to her niece. She didn't even address some kind of attention to the teacher though. Ignorance was the key here. 

So she left the room with her noble stance. Chin high and cold eyes. As silent as the night, nobody spotted, in the public, her leaving. She fled. And there she was to the toilet, looking at herself in the mirror. She let a shaking sight get out of her mouth. She could still feel the heat radiating from Mary's body, against her covered skin. Her loneliness had made her so sensitive that a single touch had made a mess of her. With a light hand, she stroked her neck. Her cheeks were bright red by all of this. 

« Edward warned me that you would the hardest to get along with. » said an all too familiar voice behind her back.

The ginger witch looked at her reflection, spotting the brunette. Of course, she would be there... was she expecting some tranquility? Yes, she was, but as always, all her expectation were blown away by a single breeze. 

« So now you have decided to stalk me to the toilet... how inconvenient, » she answered while not bothering to turn and face the teacher. 

« Zelda Spellman... the strong one, the proud one... the one who keeps every breaking pieces in place to avoid the falling of her family... but she got nothing in return... » started Mary while coming closer to the other witch.

At the mention of this, all the mirrors cracked instantly, and Zelda looked finally at the demoness.

« Don't you dare talk about my family Ms.Wardwell, you might regret it. »

Her look was dark and as cold as ice. This sent shivers down Lilith's spine. This woman sure was something! Was she feeling fear looking at her? No, not a chance! The mother of Demons won't be afraid of a single witch... but this one was special, powerful if she may say! She had to be in her good side if she wanted to tighten her grip onto Sabrina. 

« I think we started on the wrong path Ms.Spellman. »

« Oh so you think ? » said dryly the witch. 

« I want to restart everything. No tricks, no exorcism... just you and me, at a dinner? What about a dinner at my house? »

« Why would I accept ? » huffed the red-head. 

« To prove Edward he was wrong? » 

This idea was charming, to say the least. But accepting it might be too desperate. However, she had nothing to do... 

« Tomorow at 6pm... come if you want. » winked the brunette while leaving the restroom. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaly, comes the time for the diner. Zelda is nervous, but too proud to admit it.   
> Jazz playing in the background, a certain black-haired woman is waiting for her, with a wicked smile on her face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !  
> Finaly this chapter is done ! I am soooo sorry for the waiting, but uni took all my time and I had a lot to come through ! But here it is ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

It was around 6 pm when the ginger witch was looking at herself at the mirror. Her own reflection was showing incertitude and annoyance. This invitation came out of nowhere and she didn't have the occasion to refuse it instantly. The brunette had got back to the room. And Zelda followed without saying a word... actually she stayed silent until they got read of that poor excuse of a teacher. Hopefully, she didn't stay late after the movie and finally, both of the Spellman could have some quality time together. But when she got back home, all she wanted was a hot cup of tea and take Leaticia in her arm. The baby helped her sooth her mood, but during all this night, she couldn't close an eye as she was still thinking about Mary's eyes, smile, curves... no, no, no! That wasn't right! 

Even now, the picture of Sabrina's teacher had this indecent taste in her mind. She took a deep breath, then looked at her reflection another time. She was wearing one of her favorite underwears. All black with lace. She hadn't chosen a dress yet, but she was about to take a lacy one, which will embrace her hips perfectly. She was not sure if she should accept the invitation or not. Still, she was getting ready. 

«Zelda? Zelda? » asked the voice of her sister behind the door. 

«What?» 

« Can I come in?» she asked.

« Urgh... fine but I don't have my clothes on yet! » 

«Naked?» 

« No. But it better be important! » answered dryly the ginger.

« Fine then! I needed some cotton ball since I cut myself while doing my vegetable pie... » 

She silenced herself while seeing her sister in such light undergarments. Well, since they were sisters, it wasn't unusual for her to see the eldest witch like this, but still... 

« Wow, you're going somewhere?» winked childishly the blond. 

« Mind your own business Hilda and take what you needed before I through you out of this room.» answered coldly Zelda. 

The youngest giggled as she went to reach the cotton. In fact, her finger was bleeding and ah this sight the ginger sigh. 

« Give me your hand. I'll take care of it.»

She took the cotton and other stuff to clean the cut. She took then the hand of her sisters in her cold ones and looked at the wound. It wasn't that deep so a quick cleaning and a bandage will be far from enough. So she started the ''healing'' process in silence. She knew her sister was looking at her with a perplex look while slightly smiling. After all, she hadn't much the occasion to see the soft side of her sister... Her gesture was as quick as precise. The ginger knew what she was doing indeed.

«I guess you won't eat here tonight right? » asked Hilda gently.

« No.» answered simply Zelda.  
« Will you come back home, though? » 

« Yes, I won't be out for too long I hope.» She said while looking back at her sister. 

Both of them exchanged a smile before Zelda got back her usual composure. She looked at the cradle. 

« Would you take care of baby Leaticia while I'm out? I know it's my role but... » 

« Don't worry Zelds. I'll take care of her, just... be careful ok? » 

The blond stood as her sister was done with her healing. She looked at the eldest and saw how tense and apprehensive she was. But the matriarch seemed perplexed at the words of Hilda. She didn't have the time to say a word about it, though, since she was already gone. The ginger-haired witch was all by herself, again. She looked back at her reflection and saw her own loneliness. The one she built all over the years. Though it was meant to protect her, to protect her family, to show strength during moments of weakness. She was the faithful one, the strong and composed Spellman. But deep down, she was just a shattered glass, empty of its water due to all the fallen tears she had cried at night when everybody was asleep... peaceful and out of all wicked things which can happen. 

She kept all her anger and her sadness for herself because it is ugly... truthfully ugly. When Hilda caught her slamming her back, was the first time she let go of her tears in front of any living being. Behind closed doors, she was a broken glass... shattered into millions of pieces... but for everybody's eyes, she was as strong as a brick wall. Stable and cold. Unbreakable. The illusion was perfect. 

Before starting to cry, she started to apply her makeup. Her cheeks have gone red as she started feeling tears appearing in her eyes. There was a time to show her own weakness... and it certainly wasn't... at least right now. She will go at the dinner, make the best of it, even if she felt hatred toward this poor excuse of a teacher. Then she will go back home and cry herself to sleep. 

She put on her dress and took a look at her ginger curls. All perfect. 

 

Mary was in her kitchen when she felt the sparkling energy of her guest. She could felt the apprehension of the ginger witch as she got closer to her cottage. With a flick of her finger, a jazzy music started to fill the room with its slow rhythm. She couldn't stop herself moving her hips in synch with the sweet melody. Sensual and a little bit romantic would be how she would describe the thing. And that was why she liked it so much. Mortals could have good tastes when they wanted... 

Two bangs at the door interrupted her thoughts as she went immediately to open it. She was delighted to see the witch all dressed up for the occasion. Her fur coat was hiding the dress but still, she was all beauty and grace. 

« How impolite to let a woman wait at your door Ms.Wardwell. I was hoping more from you. » said coldly the witch.

The mother of Demon smiled at Sabrina's aunt. Even when she was invited, the witch remained as sassy and cold as usual. The mother of demons knew that she would have fun tonight. So, she moved from the entrance and did a sign to let Zelda go inside. 

« But please, come on in. I was just startled by your beauty. » she said sweetly. 

The matriarch only rolled her eyes in response to Lilith's remarque. However, she was surprised as she heard the music playing in the background. Jazz. So this teacher could have interesting tastes uh?

«Do you like Jazz?» asked the brunette while taking Zelda's coat.

« As well as you do apparently.» answered the witch with a sigh. 

Well, this answer drew a sweet smile onto Mary's face. The demoness could see that the witch had good tastes when it comes to music. It was good to know, really. With a roll of her hips, she went to the hangers where she put the ginger's coat. She knew the matriarch's eyes were on her, so she had to do her best to keep all her attention.   
After he did what she needed to do, she turned to face the witch, with her so-called genuine smile. 

« What about we head to dinner since I invited you on this purpose.» almost purred the brunette while guiding Zelda through the living room.

The ginger only nodded and observed the room. Few lights, candles, two plates on a table big enough for two people. It really looked like a romantic dinner. Like the ones we see on soapy movies. Normally, she would roll her eyes and get back to her house but deep down in her guts, there was something preventing her to do so. Why? She didn't quite know, but she couldn't allow herself to doubt. So she did as if nothing was wrong and followed her hostess. 

They ate. At first in silence and then chatting about trivial things. All sorts of basic questions as: What are you doing in life? What are your hobbies? Basic questions indeed, but at least it helped to make conversation between the two women. Both tended to have common traits after all. Even though the red-head wasn't the kind to befriend with this peculiar woman. 

« Do you have any person in mind?» asked the brunette with a wicked smile.

The question surprised the ginger who seemed for a moment unbalanced. But she rose an eyebrow and got back her cold glare. 

« Why such a question all of the sudden?» answered drily the witch.

Yes, why this question? Was the brunette interested in her? A part of her hoped but was silenced by her own reason. Never she will allow such things to happen and why would she be interested in her? While thinking of it, the red-head realized some insecure thoughts intruded themselves into her mind, shadowing all the confidence she had. Well, she was confident! But less than before. 

« I don't know, your such an intriguing person, so I can't help my own curiosity.» giggled the demoness. 

A smile escaped through her face. She needed to find a way to flee. So she listened to the music. A slow, but at least it will do the job. 

« If you want the answer then, dance with me and I'll consider telling you the truth or not.» Smirked Zelda.

The red-head felt as if she was in control. As if she dominated the dinner now. But at the sight of Mary's smile, she understood that she fell in her trap. The brunette stood up and walks herself to her guest. Stiletto heels, clapping on the wooden floor. She was tall and beautiful. But her icy eyes felt like a cold dagger pressing against her throat, letting blood slowly making its way through her cleavage. Her heart skipped a beat when her hand was taken by the demoness. 

« Would you, Ms. Zelda Spellman, dance with me? » she asked with her most seductive voice. 

« With pleasure.» answered the witch out of breath. 

She stood and faced the brunette. They looked at each other, then the demoness put on hands on the witch's waist and with the other, she took the free hand of her guest. Then, with a swift move her hips, she started dancing slowly, and seductively. She was the one in charge, and Zelda could only follow her pace.

Astonishingly, her hostess was a pretty good dancer, and she could feel pleasure to swirl across the room. It reminded her of the many travels she did in Paris, even though she had a preference for Tours. Such a charming place, half city, half country. There were so many things to see, castles, restaurants of so many kinds. Plus the wines here tasted deliciously good. Still, each one were different from the others even if it was done in the same regions. She had so many good memories from there. She could remember the face of each lover she had, male or female. There face when they reached the final point of extasy. Such wonderful memories...   
they danced, again and again, and a smile of enjoyment had drawn itself across the usual poker face of the ginger witch. Dancing was one of her favorite things. She wasn't aware of it until they stopped. Their heart pounding quickly in their ribcage.   
They looked at each other.  
One was smiling, the other was shocked. 

“You are a pretty good dancer...” almost purred the brunette.  
“You too.” answered Zelda feeling the heat spreading other her neck.

They both were close to each other, still holding, still watching. The silence was still heavy between them as if something was about to happen. Something big. Madam Satan knew that it was the perfect moment to do the final strike. The last strike which will blow away all Zelda's resistance.   
With a gentle hand, the stroke, with the pit of her finger, the right cheek of the ginger, making her almost jump in surprise. 

The witch felt shivers along her spine as she looked at Mary with a mix of fear and anticipation. Why would she be afraid? Because she knew that loving will create more harms than anything. Because she knew, that she will end up alone, as always in her pitty life. 

"You are so full of mysteries Zelda Spellman..." said the demoness before leaning for a kiss. 

Mary's lips were soft. Too soft. Remarkably soft. A whimper escaped the red-heads lips as she answered the kiss with a more passionate one. Her arms rolled around the demoness' waist and her free hand came behind Mary's head to scratch her scalp, inciting her to come closer and to take her in a firm yet dramatic embrace as the third movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata was playing across the living room.   
Their breaths resonated through the room as the heat made its way across their bodies. The sharp nails of the teacher scratched the nylon of the ginger's stocking, living red marks under the ruined fabric. While a soft moan escaped the witch lips, she bit the lower lip of the dark-haired teacher making her moan in response. 

Both women were high with all the sexual energy surrounding them but something made them stop. Perhaps they were lacking oxygen... But at that moment Zelda realized the mistake she made. She glared at the teacher in horror. How something like that could happen? Why?! All passion was replaced by pure fury as she violently pushed the demoness who looked as surprised as the matriarch. 

« I have to go now.» She said breathlessly.

She quickly picked her coat, forgetting accidentally her scarf, and ran away the demoness cottage. The car was parked nearby, so she hadn't to walk too much in the mud. She looked for a last time at the house before starting the car, and the last thing she saw was the brunette's smirk as if she already knew that it was far from finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh ! Guess the tension is rising now, isn't it ?
> 
> Thanks for reading ! And if you let a comment ? You would be the nicest person on earth because it means a lot for me !
> 
> Promise I am working on the third chapter and if you are nice, there might be smut this time~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as usual I hope you enjoyed it as I did ! Don't hesitate to put a comment down below ! It's always nice to know what you thought about it !


End file.
